W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XVIII
Gdy weszli do izby, Mahdi leżał na miękkim tapczanie, otoczony przez żony, z których dwie wachlowały go wielkimi strusimi piórami, inne dwie drapały mu lekko podeszwy u nóg. Prócz żon byli obecni tylko: kalif Abdullahi i kalif Szeryf, gdyż trzeci, Ali-uled-Helu, wyprawiał w tym czasie wojska na północ, a mianowicie do Berberu i Abu-Hammed, które już przedtem zostały zdobyte przez derwiszów. Na widok wchodzących prorok odsunął żony i siadł na tapczanie. Idrys, Gebhr i dwaj Beduini padli na twarze, a potem uklękli ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękoma. Grek skinął na Stasia, by uczynił to samo, ale chłopiec udając, że tego nie widzi, skłonił się tylko i pozostał wyprostowany. Twarz mu zbladła, ale oczy świeciły mocno i z całej jego postawy i podniesionej hardo do góry głowy, z zaciśniętych ust, łatwo było poznać, że coś przeważyło się w nim, że niepewność i obawa przeszły, że powziął jakieś nieugięte postanowienie, od którego za nic nie odstąpi. Grek zrozumiał to widocznie, gdyż wielki niepokój odbił się w jego rysach. Mahdi objął oboje dzieci przelotnym spojrzeniem, rozjaśnił swą tłustą twarz zwykłym uśmiechem, po czym zwrócił się naprzód do Idrysa i Gebhra. - Przybyliście z dalekiej północy - rzekł. Idrys uderzył czołem o ziemię. - Tak jest, o Mahdi! Należymy do pokolenia Dangalów, przeto porzuciliśmy nasze domy w Fajumie, aby klęknąć u twych błogosławionych stóp. - Widziałem was w pustyni. Straszna to droga, ale posłałem anioła, który was strzegł i ochraniał od śmierci z ręki niewiernych. Wyście go nie widzieli, ale on czuwał nad wami. - Dzięki ci, odkupicielu. - I przywieźliście Smainowi te dzieci, aby je zamienił na własne, które Turcy uwięzili wraz z Fatmą w Port-Saidzie. - Tobie chcieliśmy służyć. - Kto mnie służy, służy własnemu zbawieniu, więc otworzyliście sobie drogę do raju. Fatma jest moją krewną... Ale zaprawdę mówię wam, że gdy podbiję cały Egipt, wówczas krewna moja i jej potomstwo odzyskają i tak wolność. - A więc uczyń z tymi dziećmi, co chcesz, błogosławiony!... Mahdi przymknął powieki, potem je otworzył, uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie i skinął na Stasia: - Zbliż się tu, chłopcze. Staś postąpił kilka kroków energicznym, jakby żołnierskim chodem, skłonił się po raz drugi, potem wyprężył się jak struna i patrząc wprost w oczy Mahdiego czekał. - Czy radzi jesteście, że przyjechaliście do mnie? - zapytał Mahdi. - Nie, proroku. Zostaliśmy porwani mimo naszej woli od naszych ojców. Prosta ta odpowiedź uczyniła pewne wrażenie - i na przywykłym do pochlebstw władcy, i na obecnych. Kalif Abdullahi zmarszczył brwi. Grek przygryzł wąsy i począł wyłamywać sobie palce, Mahdi jednakże nie przestał się uśmiechać. - Ale - rzekł - jesteście za to u źródła prawdy. Czy chcesz napić się z tego źródła? Nastała chwila milczenia, więc Mahdi sądząc, że chłopiec nie zrozumiał pytania, powtórzył je wyraźniej: - Czy chcesz przyjąć moją naukę? Na to Staś ręką, którą trzymał przy piersiach, zrobił nieznacznie znak krzyża świętego, jakby z tonącego okrętu miał skoczyć w odmęt wodny. - Proroku - rzekł - twojej nauki nie znam, więc gdybym jął przyjął, uczyniłbym to tylko ze strachu jak tchórz i człowiek podły. A czyż zależy ci na tym, by wiarę twoją wyznawali tchórze i ludzie podli? I tak mówiąc patrzył wprost w oczy Mahdiego. Uczyniła się taka cisza, że słychać było brzęczenie much. Lecz stała się zarazem rzecz nadzwyczajna. Oto Mahdi zmieszał się i na razie nie umiał znaleźć odpowiedzi. Uśmiech zniknął mu z twarzy, na której odbiło się zakłopotanie i niechęć. Wyciągnąwszy rękę wziął tykwę napełnioną wodą z miodem i począł pić, ale widocznie dlatego tylko, by zyskać na czasie i pokryć zmieszanie. A dzielny chłopak, nieodrodny potomek obrońców chrześcijaństwa, prawa krew zwycięzców spod Chocimia i Wiednia, stał z podniesioną głową czekając wyroku. Na wychudłych, opalonych przez pustynny wicher policzkach wykwitły mu jasne rumieńce, oczy rozbłysły a ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz zapału. "Oto - mówił sobie - wszyscy inni przyjęli jego naukę, a jam nie zaparł się ni wiary ni duszy." I lęk przed tym, co mogło i miało nastąpić, przytaił mu się w tej chwili w sercu, a natomiast zalała je radość i duma. A tymczasem Mahdi postawił tykwę i zapytał: - Więc odrzucasz moją naukę? - Jestem chrześcijaninem jak mój ojciec... - Kto zamyka uszy na głos boży - rzekł z wolna, zmienionym głosem Mahdi - jest tylko drzewem na opał. Na to - znany ze srogości i okrucieństwa kalif Abdullahi zabłysnął swymi białymi zębami jak dziki zwierz i ozwał się: - Zuchwała jest mowa tego chłopca, przeto ukarz go, panie, lub pozwól, abym ukarał go ja. "Stało się!" - pomyślał Staś. Lecz Mahdi pragnął zawsze, by sława jego miłosierdzia rozchodziła się nie tylko między derwiszami, ale i w całym świecie, pomyślał więc, że wyrok zbyt surowy, zwłaszcza na małego jeszcze chłopca, mógłby zaszkodzić tej sławie. Przez chwilę przesuwał paciorki różańca i myślał, a następnie rzekł: - Nie. Te dzieci porwano dla Smaina, więc choć ja w żadne układy z niewiernymi wchodzić nie będę, trzeba odesłać je Smainowi. Taka jest wola moja. - Stanie się wedle niej - odpowiedział Kalif. Lecz Mahdi wskazał mu Idrysa, Gebhra i Beduinów: - Tych ludzi nagródź ode mnie, o Abdullahi, albowiem wielką i niebezpieczną odbyli podróż, aby służyć Bogu i mnie. Po czym skinął na znak, że posłuchanie skończone, a zarazem rozkazał Grekowi, by wyszedł także. Ów, gdy znalazł się znowu w ciemnościach na placu modlitw, schwycił za ramię Stasia i począł nim potrząsać z gniewem i rozpaczą. - Przeklęty! zgubiłeś to dziecko niewinne - mówił wskazując na Nel - zgubiłeś siebie, a może i mnie. - Nie mogłem inaczej - odpowiedział Staś. - Nie mogłeś! Wiedz, że skazani jesteście na drugą podróż stokroć gorszą od pierwszej. I to jest śmierć - rozumiesz? W Faszodzie febra zabije was w ciągu tygodnia. Mahdi wie, dlaczego wysyła was do Smaina. - W Omdurmanie pomarlibyśmy także. - Nieprawda! Nie pomarlibyście w domu Mahdiego, w dostatku i wygodach. A on gotów był wziąć was pod swoje skrzydła. Wiem, że był gotów. Odpłaciłeś się także dobrze i mnie za to, żem się za was wstawiał. Ale róbcie teraz, co chcecie! Abdullahi wysyła pocztę wielbłądzią za tydzień do Faszody, a przez ten tydzień róbcie, co chcecie! Nie zobaczycie mnie więcej!... I to powiedziawszy odszedł, ale po chwili znów wrócił. Był wielomówny jak wszyscy Grecy i potrzebował się wygadać. Chciał wylać żółć, która się w nim zebrała, na głowę Stasia. Nie był okrutny i nie miał złego serca, pragnął jednakże, by chłopiec zrozumiał jeszcze dokładniej okropną odpowiedzialność, jaką wziął na siebie nie posłuchawszy jego rad i przestróg. - Kto by ci zabronił zostać w duszy chrześcijaninem? - mówił. -Myślisz, że ja nim nie jestem? Ale nie jestem głupcem. Tyś zaś wolał się popisać ze swym fałszywym bohaterstwem. Oddawałem dotąd wielkie usługi białym jeńcom, a teraz nie będę mógł ich oddawać, bo Mahdi zagniewał się i na mnie. Wszyscy poginą. A twoja mała towarzyszka niedoli na pewno! Zabiłeś ją! W Faszodzie dorośli nawet Europejczycy giną z febry jak muchy, a cóż dopiero takie dziecko. A jeśli każą wam iść piechotą przy koniach i wielbłądach, to ona padnie pierwszego dnia. To tyś tego narobił. Cieszże się teraz... ty chrześcijaninie! I oddalił się, a oni skręcili z placu modlitwy przez ciemne uliczki ku szałasom. Szli długo, gdyż miasto było rozciągnięte na ogromnej przestrzeni. Nel, zbiedzona przez trudy, głód, bojaźń i okropne wrażenia całego dnia, poczęła ustawać. Idrys i Gebhr napędzali ją, by szła prędzej. Lecz po pewnym czasie nogi omdlały zupełnie pod nią. Wtedy Staś wziął ją bez namysłu na ręce i niósł. Po drodze chciał do niej mówić, chciał się usprawiedliwić przed nią, że nie mógł inaczej postąpić, ale myśli zdrętwiały i jakby obumarły mu w głowie, tak że powtarzał tylko w kółko: "Nel! Nel! Nel!" - i tulił ją do siebie nie mogąc nic więcej powiedzieć. Po kilkudziesięciu krokach Nel usnęła mu z wyczerpania na ręku, więc szedł w milczeniu wśród ciszy uśpionych uliczek przerywanej tylko rozmową Idrysa i Gebhra. A ich serca przepełniała radość, co było rzeczą pomyślną dla Stasia, inaczej bowiem może by znowu chcieli ukarać go za zuchwałe odpowiedzi Mahdiemu. Byli jednak tak zajęci tym, co ich spotkało, że nie mogli myśleć o czym innym. - Czułem się chory - mówił Idrys - ale widok proroka uzdrowił mnie. - Jest on jak palma na pustyni i jako zimna woda w dzień upalny, a słowa jego są jako dojrzałe daktyle - odpowiedział Gebhr. - Kłamał Nur-el-Tadhil mówiąc, że on nie dopuści nas przed swe oblicze. Dopuścił, pobłogosławił i kazał nas obdarzyć Abdullahiemu. - Który obdarzy nas hojnie, albowiem wola Mahdiego jest święta. - Bismillach! Niechaj tak będzie, jak mówisz - ozwał się jeden z Beduinów. A Gebhr począł marzyć o całych stadach wielbłądów, bydła rogatego, koni i o workach pełnych piastrów. Z tych marzeń rozbudził go Idrys, który wskazawszy na Stasia niosącego uśpioną Nel zapytał: - A co uczynimy z tym szerszeniem i z tą muchą? - Ha! Smain powinien wynagrodzić nas za nich osobno. - Skoro prorok mówi, że na żadne układy z niewiernymi nie pozwoli, to Smainowi nic już na nich nie zależy. - W takim razie żałuję, że nie dostali się w ręce kalifa, który byłby nauczył tego szczeniaka, co to jest szczekać przeciw prawdzie i bożemu wybrańcowi. - Mahdi jest miłosierny - odpowiedział Idrys. Po czym zastanowił się przez chwilę i rzekł: - Jednakże Smain mając oboje w ręku będzie pewien, że ani Turcy, ani Anglicy nie zabiją jego dzieci i Fatmy. - Więc może nas wynagrodzi? - Tak. Niech ich poczta Abdullahiego zabierze sobie do Faszody. Nam spadnie ciężar z głowy. A gdy Smain tu powróci, upomnimy się u niego o zapłatę. - Mówisz zatem, że pozostaniemy w Omdurmanie? - Allach! Nie dość ci drogi z Fajumu do Chartumu? Przyszedł czas na odpoczynek. Szałasy były już niedaleko. Staś jednak zwolnił kroku, bo i jego siły poczęły się wyczerpywać. Nel, jakkolwiek lekka, ciężyła mu coraz bardziej. Sudańczycy, którym pilno było do snu, krzyczeli na niego, by pośpieszał, a następnie popędzali go bijąc kułakami po głowie. Gebhr ukłuł go nawet boleśnie nożem w łopatkę. Chłopak znosił to wszystko w milczeniu, ochraniając przede wszystkim swą małą siostrzyczkę, i dopiero gdy jeden z Beduinów pchnął go tak, że o mało nie upadł, rzekł im przez zaciśnięte zęby: - Mamy żywi dojechać do Faszody. I słowa te powstrzymały Arabów, albowiem bali się przestąpić rozkazu Mahdiego. Jeszcze skuteczniej powstrzymało ich jednak to, że Idrys dostał nagle zawrotu głowy tak silnego, że musiał wesprzeć się na ramieniu Gebhra. Po chwili zawrót przeszedł, ale Sudańczyk przestraszył się i rzekł: - Allach! coś ze mną niedobrze. Czy nie chwyta mnie jaka choroba? - Widziałeś Mahdiego, więc nie zachorujesz - odpowiedział Gebhr. Doszli wreszcie do szałasów. Staś, goniąc resztkami sił, oddał uśpioną Nel w ręce starej Dinah, która, lubo także niezdrowa, wymościła jednak dla swej panienki dość wygodne posłanie. Sudańczycy i Beduini połknąwszy po kilka pasków surowego mięsa rzucili się jak kloce na wojłoki. Stasiowi nie dano nic do jedzenia - tylko stara Dinah wsunęła mu w rękę garść rozmoczonej durry, której pewną ilość wykradła wielbłądom. Ale jemu nie było ani do snu, ani do jedzenia. Brzemię bowiem, które zaciężyło na jego ramionach, było istotnie zbyt ciężkie. Czuł oto, że odrzuciwszy łaskę Mahdiego, za którą trzeba było zapłacić zaparciem się wiary i duszy, postąpił, jak był powinien, czuł, że ojciec byłby z jego postępku dumny i uszczęśliwiony, a jednocześnie myślał, że zgubił Nel, towarzyszkę niedoli, małą ukochaną siostrzyczkę, za którą byłby chętnie oddał ostatnią kroplę krwi. Więc gdy wszyscy posnęli, porwał go ogromny płacz - i leżąc na kawałku wojłoka płakał długo jak dziecko, którym ostatecznie był jeszcze. Rozdział 18